


Oh How the Tables Have Tabled

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Hilarity Ensues, Making Out, Rough Kissing, and it's hilarious, google fucks up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Title is a Tumblr Post I saw and I knew I just HAD to use it in something.In other words, Google and Bing attempt to have a ~fun~ night but Google fucks it up in the most hilarious way possible.





	Oh How the Tables Have Tabled

Bing pressed Google against the wall, kissing him forcefully. Google growled into his mouth, cupping the younger’s face and pulling him closer. Bing held an iron grip on his waist, pulling Google’s hips flush against his own. Google chuckled lowly, breaking the kiss. “Feisty tonight, aren’t you, little default?”

Bing hissed, golden-orange eyes flashing. “I’m in control tonight. You listen to _me_.”

Google’s own eyes brightened, lips curling up in a dark smile. “Oh really? Well, show me you can handle it, _default_.” Without warning, Bing was pulling Google into another crushing kiss. He snarled, biting Google’s lower lip, making the older android gasp in surprise. Bing took the opportunity to shove his tongue in Google’s mouth, licking and claiming everything he could reach, making the older android groan.

Google didn’t make it easy; he laced his fingers through Bing’s hair, pulling roughly, his own tongue battling to take control of the kiss. Bing let out an animalistic growl, tightening his grip on Google’s hips and spinning them around, pushing Google toward the bed. Bing broke the kiss once they hit the mattress, covering Google’s body with his own, moving to instead attack Google’s neck. The older android couldn’t help the low moan, hands shifting from Bing’s hair to his shoulders.

Suddenly Google was grinning again and then he was flipping them over, pinning Bing’s wrists to the bed. He _purred_ , humming low in his throat. “You’ve lost your chance, Bing. Oh how the tables have tabled.”

Dead silence.

And then Bing was _losing his shit_ , shoving Google off of himself and cackling madly, muffling his laughter into a pillow. Google sat back on his legs, arms crossed and bright blue blush spreading from his cheeks down his neck. “Shut up! It was an accident!”

“ _T-tables_ – where did that even _come from_?”

Google’s blush only darkened. “Tumblr is a very popular website and I –”

Bing _howled_ with laughter, rolling onto his back. “You got it from ****ing _Tumblr_? Oh hoho _man_!”

“It’s not _my_ fault! It’s…unusual quotes and grammar occasionally make their way into my voice database, it’s not entirely within my realm of control!”

Bing grinned, pulling Google down to lie down next to him on the bed, snuggling into his chest and still giggling uncontrollably. “Well, you totally killed the mood, but I honestly wouldn’t trade that _hilarious_ slip-up for anything. I’m down for a little recharge session instead, though.” He intertwined their legs, pulling himself closer.

Google sighed, face still a deep shade of blue, before wrapping his arms around Bing, tucking his chin against the top of the younger android’s head. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was short and stupid. I can't write this shit. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, it made my test readers die from incessant giggling so there must be SOMETHING good in this!


End file.
